The Death
by Staticgirl
Summary: Ed sees these images of blood and remebers his mom. I rate this 13 and up for the blood comment. Chapter 1.
1. The Death

Disclaimers note: I do not own FMA or any of its characters.

The Death

Chapter One

The day is cool, sunny, and scattered clouds roamed about on the blue sky. In the distance, a dark black cloud crawls in. Lighting streaks falling from the top, hitting the tallest thing in site. The people walked to work with a glum look upon their faces. They look as if a bomb hit their hearts, having them lose all hope, faith, and courage to go on. Images of blood flashes, blood splattering across the ground, sharp metal piercing into the skin. These images keep returning, quickly moving to one image to another. Ed was screaming, tossing around in his bed and sweating. Winry quickly runs in, her eyes quickly shooting towards Ed. A worried look ran across her face as she slowly knelt down to him hugging him and comforting him.

Winry: "Ed, please stop screaming, calm down."

She spoke to him calmly in a sweet and comforting tone. Ed was crying, clear salty tears ran down his face. He turned over looking at Winry. He had woken up from his own bloody murder screams. He sat up next to Winry, hugging her and crying.

Ed: "Make it stop, these images, the same dream over and over. Make it stop, Winry. Please"

Winry hugged him staying silent for the most part. She knew she couldn't do anything and wished she could. She didn't know exactly what his dream was, or even what the images were. All she knew was that is hurt Ed, and made him cry. She hated seeing his tears. The screams were coming more often then they normal did weeks ago. She sighed a bit and slightly lifted Ed off her shoulder.

Winry: "Ed, stop crying. I know it was scary and it hurt you, but please, you have to stop this. It hurts to see your tears."

Ed: "I'm sorry Winry. The images, they are what I've sinned. What I almost have and…"

He stopped. He wasn't always comfortable mentioning his family members who have passed. He wished he only could have been there, knowing what was wrong, and how to save her before she left him. Ed knew what he was dreaming of, and he hated it. Ed wiped off his face, sniffing what was running down his nose slowly. He looked to Winry then stood up. He walked to his closet, opening it and taking out a clean red coat. He looked outside. It was pitch black. Perfect. He walked out the bedroom door and down the stairs where the lights burned his eyes, he didn't care. Spotting a mat next to the door, he saw his boots. All clean and shiny. He pulled them on. Winry ran down the stairs.

Winry: "Ed, where are you going at this time of night?"

Ed: "To see my mother."

Winry swallowed, and sighed know now what his dreams were of, and why it scared him. She waved even though she knew he wouldn't see her. Ed walked out the door into the cool crisp air of the night. The moon shining over head, making the grass shine. The wind blew making it even colder. Ed shoved his hands into his pockets walking towards the graveyard just over the hill. When he arrived, he turned passing many graves, some stones freshly placed and cut, flowers placed on them. He didn't look to any of them already knowing who was who. He finally came to a stone with vines crawling up the sides and around the back. Ed felt the tears press hot against his eyes. The tears broke and they ran down his face as he knelt down in front of his mother's grave.

Ed: "Mother, I know I haven't been here in a while, but I was afraid you would not talk to me because of all the sins I have caused. Please mother, I know I did many things wrong but… Help me stop the pain. I know it's a constant remind of what I did and need to do something about it. I can't find what it is I need to do. My dreams… they explain my sins."

Ed fell down to his hands and knees crying on his mother's grave. Raindrops were only begging to drop. The moonlight had disappeared and the only visible light was the coming from Winry and his house. Ed's hair soon became soaked as the braid fell off his hair and onto the ground. He heard a flop and a splash as it hit the puddle behind him. Turning around still having tears running down his face, though the rain was hiding them. He picked up the tie and stood up. He looked at his arm, it was still metal, he could feel it. He ripped the sleeve off his coat setting on his mom's grave.

Ed: "that's all I have now mom. Please forgive me. I… I… I Love you mom."

Ed slowly walked back to the house, an image of his father, Hohenheim appeared. He stopped staring at the figure in front of him.


	2. Pain

Disclaimers: Yes, I do not own FMA or any of its characters.

Ok so this is the second chapter of The Death. I though the first was good, and still left you hanging. Well, I decided to write the second chapter because even I want to know what happens next to ed. Will his father be there, or is his mind playing games on him? Well, just scroll down to read.

The Death

Chapter 2

Ed was staring at the figure what seemed to look like his dad. His eyes widened, staring at the ghostly figure that stood less that a foot away. Ed stepped backwards holding in his screams. He was living part of his dream.

Ed: "No, stay back. You can't take me. Kept the fuck away from me!"

Ed started running for his life, the rain pelting his face. He could barley see anything but he knew he had to get away from whatever it was behind him. The figure kept coming closer and closer no matter how fast Ed ran, it still gained on him. Ed was screaming by this point.

Ed: "Oh god, this thing is going to kill me! Winry! Help me! Oh god, oh god, oh fucking god…"

Ed was already losing his breath as he ran. The screaming wasn't helping him much. The figure finally appeared in front of him. Ed tried to stop but instead of slowing down to stop, he dragged his feet into the ground causing him to fall face first into the mud, sliding up to the ghostly figures feet. He quickly flipped onto his back and crawled back trying to get away from it. He screamed and jumped up running as fast as his shrimpy legs to go.

Ed: "Why is this happening?"

Ed hears voices calling out to him suddenly, he hears a thud followed a severe pain in his left arm. He opens his eyes looking up at the sky. Sparkles of water were flying down hitting his face and the blood arm. Causing stings of pain to surge through his arm and up his spine. The ghostly walked over to his and knelt down. Turns out it was Roy.

Roy: "Fullmetal! Come on Fullmetal, answer me!"

Roy began to panic. He slowly pulled Ed's arm off the sharp object, hearing the rip and tear of the skin and the gushing of the blood seeping from the wound. Roy ripped his shirt and tied it tightly around the wound to stop so much blood from escaping. The rain started to pelt down on them harder as a lighting bolt fell down from the sky striking somewhere off in the distance. Thunder boom loudly shortly after the great flash. Ed moaned still in shock. Roy picked him up and started running towards his house. Dodging roots, puddles and pot holes, he finally made it to the house. He quickly ran in side slamming the door behind him.

Roy: "Winry! Quickly grab the first aid kit! Ed has a severe wound!"

Winry ran downstairs grabbing a blue box, what a red cross on it. She quickly red to ed, pulling off the ripped shirt that was rapped around his arm. She quickly ripped open the blue box, not caring for the loud bang it made as it hit the floor. She pulled out a cotton ball, putting on some sort of liquid. She dabbed the cotton ball to the wound as Roy ran grabbing a cloth, soaking it completely with cold water. He quickly twisted his hands around the cloth, wringing out most of the water. Running back to Ed he set the cloth lightly on his forehead. Ed started sweating. He was breathing hard. Images of blood splatter across the wall, floor, and ceiling. His mother laying in a bed, in pain, yet she looked perfectly fine. Al being torn away into the light of the transmutation while trying to bring back their mother. A piercing sound emitted from the vocals of Ed's throat. Roy tried to calm him down. Winry had finished wrapping up the wound. Ed started talking, though he had no idea he was.

Ed: "No… Help. I'm over here. Mom. Al. Help Me. Mom! Please! Save me!"

Winry looked at Ed with worried eyes. She leaned over hugging him running her hand across his face.

Winry: "It's ok Ed, I'm here. You can stop screaming."

Ed started to shiver. His screams stopped but his breathing still stayed heavy. Winry walked over to the couch clearing a spot to lay him down. Roy picked him up gently laying him down on the couch. Winry quickly pulled a blanket over him. She turned down the lights, and lit candles. A boom of thunder rolled across the hills, shaking the house. Riza walked in, dripping with water. She hung up her coat and walked over to Roy.

Riza: "How is he?"

Roy: " He should be fine now."

Winry: " You two are welcome to stay here if you would like."

Riza: " Thank you Winry, sorry to bother you."

Winry: "Its no problem at all. Please get some sleep. You can use the guest room upstairs."

Roy and Riza both nodded and walked upstairs to the room. They opened the door. Riza walked over to the dresser that only rose halfway up the wall. A flash of lighting lit up the room. Riza lit a candle and brought it over to the nightstand that was next to the bed. She crawled in looking up to the ceiling. Roy sighed and shut the door, and crawled in the bed next to Riza. He hugged her and they started to whisper into the night before blowing out the candle and falling into a deep sleep. Winry was dowstairs on the couch across from Ed starting to drift off, she got up blowing out the candles then curling back up on the couch nodding off.


	3. The shock

Disclaimers note: I do not own FMA or any of its characters.

The Death

Chapter 3

Screams come from people of the dead. Blood shot eyes stare into the beyond. Death swarming the people of the village. Blood scattered across the cold, brown ground. Children running from the blazed homes set on fire. Evil laughs of the alchemists echo across the mountains. Ed was sweating, tossing around on the couch. It wasn't long before you heard a thud.

Ed: "Damn it... That hurt. "

Ed was rubbing his arm which hit the couch on the way down. The house was dark and the thunder storm had passed. Winry woke up and looked over to Ed who was on the floor.

Winry: "Ed? Are you ok?"

Ed: "Winry… I could hear their callings for me, but when I would scream, nothing came out. I was alone. People were dieing and all I could do was listen. Blood scattered everywhere. And my mother, dieing in her bed to some sickness she hid. Why is this happening? These images of blood. People screaming. State alchemists turning evil and killing innocent lives. Why?"

Ed began to tremble. Crystal tears fell from his face. The sun peeked through the window sending the gleaming beams of shimmering light across the rooms of the quite home. The tears shined as they fell hopelessly through the air and hitting the ground with a small tap. Roy walked down, his boots cludding down the steps. Riza following like a hound dog behind him.

Roy: "FullMetal, you can take today off of work if needed. Riza, I expect you, to change into your skirt."

Riza: "you are unbelievable..."

Winry: "Don't be to mean, Roy..."

Roy laughed and patted Ed before walking out the door, heading to work.


	4. The Question

Disclaimers: I don't know FMA or its characters.

Yea I know I have been dragging this around a little trying to think of new things to do. Sorry if you have read this and have been disappointed but please remember, IM LAZY. Thank you Please enjoy.

The Death

Chapter 4 

Ed stood up and walked to the window, looking outside. The sun had lit up the valley making the hilltops sing with glory. It looked so peaceful. The birds were singing their lovely morning songs. Ed dragged his feet over to the door, slipping on his boots and pulling his coat on. He looked around the kitchen, finally grabbing a hair tie. He pulled up his hair and braided it.

Winry: "Ed, where are you going now?"

Ed: "I'm going to see Al and Izumi."

Winry: "For what? You know I don't want to care for your blood wounds every waking second!"

Ed: "I know that Winry, and I am sorry for what I made you do. Thank you."

Ed walked over to Winry hugging her and kissing her lightly on the cheek. Winry blushed. He face turned red as the soft petals on a rose. Winry kept herself from melting.

Winry: "Ed. Please becarful. I don't want to lose you."

Ed nodded and walked out the door, shutting it behind him. He took a deep breath and shoved his hands in his pocket as he started to walk towards the train station. Clutching his metal arm. Ed soon began talking to himself knowing he was a save enough distance from the house.

Ed: "I am sorry Winry. I will becarful."

Ed reached the station and climbed aboard. He found an empty seat and sat close to the window. He pulled out his pocketwatch and smiled. He looked up at the blue sky above him. He knew somewhere above him, Hughes was watching. Ed missed him tuns. He promised himself he would go play with Elisa every chance he got. It turns out that Ed went everyday. He felt as if Ed was playing as Hughes. He really believed that Hughes was controlling him, saying hello to his daughter. Though Glacier has gotten over his death, she still holds in the sadness, just to help her daughter. She knows that Hughes is always there. The train came to a sudden halt and jerked Ed forward. He quickly shot is foot under the seat in front of him catching the fall. He stood up and stepped of the train.

When he reached the road leading up to a small house ontop of the hill ahead, he could see Al. He was glad he could help bring his body back. He smiled and laughed waving running up the trail.

Al: "Brother!"

Al ran towards Ed not noticing Izumi walking out of the doorway. Ed and Al met and hugged. They haven't seen each other in such a long time. What they were feeling was like a first kiss or even a gift on a day that is nothing special. You just feel connected and right there.

Ed: "Al, how have you been?"

Al: "Great. Still training with Izumi. I want to become just like you."

Ed: "Take your time."

Izumi: "Ed, what brings you here? How about you come in for a nice cup of Tea. Its quiet cold out today."

Ed nodded feeling the cool breeze ruffle through his hair. Al ran up the trail and walked into the house. Ed shut the door behind him and took off his shoes. Izumi poured a nice cup of tea in 3 cups and handed one to each of them.

Izumi: "Nice to see you again Ed. Gotten into trouble lately?"

Ed: "Well, no. But I'm here to ask you a question. Al, I hate to ask but could you go into the other room?"

Al: "Of course, I have to go study a bit anyway. Please come get me when your done."

Ed: "Of course."

Al walked out of the room with only a worried look upon his face. He hated it when his brother did that. He wanted to know what was going on and find out as much as he could. He needed to feel what his brother felt. Izumi spoke after taking a sip of the tea.

Izumi: "So, what's your question?"

Ed: "Would you happen to know why I'm having nightmares and visions of blood splattered across the floor? And this picture of my mother… Dying."

Izumi looked shocked and scared looking at Ed. She wished she wouldn't have to tell him, but she knew sooner or later it would come to this.


End file.
